1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a fixing seat and an industrial robot using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As developments in manufacturing technology grows, industrial robots are increasingly applied to perform functions in environments considered hazardous or difficult for operators. Fixing seats are indispensable elements of the industrial robot.
Cables are provided to transmit electric signals or control signals for the specific elements of the industrial robot, and in order to maintain an orderly appearance, the cables are housed inside the industrial robot and passed through a plurality of arms of the industrial robot in order. When running from one arm to another, the cables pass through the holes in the arms. However, the rotation of the arms may abrade or even break off part of the cables adjacent to the holes through which the cables are passed, as a consequence, the stability of the industrial robot is reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.